Sunshine Riptide
Sunshine Riptide is a song by American rock band Fall Out Boy recorded for their album ''Mania ''as a collaboration with Burna Boy. Lyrics I don't even have my own attention You say "please don't ever change" But you don't like me the way I am The sign says don't tap the glass But I read it in reverse, ssalg eht pat t'nod syas ngis ehT The world tried to burn all the mercy out of me But you know I wouldn't let it It tried to teach me the hard way I can't forget it Driving down the coast again The pills are kicking in The pills are kicking in She said I love you till I don't I am just playing house No idea what I'm doing now There are no atheists in foxholes The pressure's getting to me It's time to throw in the towel 'Cause I'm stuck in the sunshine riptide Dancing all alone in the morning light The sunshine riptide You came in like a wave when I was feeling alright The sunshine They call me OluwaBurna I fell in love, but I didn't further Them say me nuh normal Drinkin' messy, me nah drink water Make me stumble upon me (Air Jordan) Ain't no slowin' down Know I keep it rollin' now Smokin' in my fuckin' brain Passin' through my fuckin' town Feel like I'm bulletproof, bulletproof, baby ooh The sun's shining through Got the blunt and the juice ooze Riding through The sunshine riptide Dancing all alone in the morning light The sunshine riptide You came back like a wave when I was feeling alright Sun, sun, sun Sun, sun, sun (I'm stuck in the sun) Sun, sun, sun Sun, sun You are my truest feeling yet I love you so much It's just like oxygen And it's going to my head A public meltdown Petulant but irreverent Take all your possibilities and take away the limits Take your ideas and throw away all the gimmicks I do the best with what I have The pills are kicking in The pills are kicking in 'Cause I'm stuck in the sunshine riptide Dancing all alone in the morning light The sunshine riptide You came back like a wave when I was feeling al- I was stuck in the sunshine riptide Dancing all alone in the morning light The sunshine riptide You came back like a wave when I was feeling alright Sun, sun, sun Sun, sun, sun (I'm stuck in the sun) Sun, sun, sun Sun, sun (I'm stuck in) Why it sucks #The lyrics are silly. #Patrick Stump's vocals are lathered with autotune and painful to listen to. #The production is terrible. #The beat is awful. #After great songs from the band a few years back such as "My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark", "Centuries", and "Uma Thurman", the band decide to to bomb it with this. Category:2018 Category:Dance Songs Category:Fall Out Boy Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs without Music Videos Category:2010s Songs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Duets Category:Annoying Songs Category:Rock Songs Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists Category:Songs with terrible production